


Life’s paths

by Bruguer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Poetry, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruguer/pseuds/Bruguer
Summary: A series of short poems and lyrical writings about life’s paths.Tags might be added
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m posting this in Spanish on twitter (@Safandomera) I’m not sure if this is the right format for this platform but I wanted to post this work here in English.  
> It might not rhyme or be the same as in Spanish but I’ll try my best.
> 
> Enjoy💙💙

“Estoy contigo”

There’s silent promises, daring promises, literal promises and verbal promises that evoke more than intended.

I’m able to see there isn’t a trace of lie in your eyes, although being honest when there was, I didn’t see it.

That’s why I don’t trust my instinct and it’s hard for me to trust you, but all of this goes beyond, beyond what I am and what I feel for you.

I do understand it, that’s why in this moment I make you this promise.

Hoping that the next gesture I’m going to give you brings certainty that we’re both doing the right thing.


	2. The lady in the white dress

“The lady in the white dress”

You can see her in the evenings  
Right before the sun hides   
Right before the agitations of the sea.

With lovers, children and mothers  
Sometimes on her own   
The lady in the white dress.

Toasted skin and golden hair   
Sand feet  
And her white dress.

She arrived in a Thursday   
No one knows for sure   
Who the man in the bar was  
But since that day  
She never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or petitions please let me know.
> 
> 💙


	3. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serendipity  
> “The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way”.

“Serendipity”

Valencia, Camerún, Chernobyl, Alcatraz, Hamelin, París.  
Plans in life are truly important, one must always have a backup plan in case something goes wrong.

Organization, meticulousness, control.

Everything necessary to live or rather, survive.

I trust my plans completely but there’s something that leaves me uneasy in the afternoon and it’s gone at night.  
Something’s wrong in my calculations, something isn’t going according to plan and surprisingly it doesn’t keep me up at night.  
Why?

Laying by your side at night I found the answer and I whispered it in your ear.  
“The best thing that ever happen to me was not in my plans”


	4. Mono no Aware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mono no aware refers to the bittersweet realization of the ephemeral nature of all things. It is the awareness that everything in existence is temporary.

“Mono no Aware”

Unable to find something alike  
He stopped to admire her  
All of her engraved in his eyes  
The eyes of the man with luck   
Such luck

Lucky to have her  
Lucky to watch her  
Lucky to love her  
Lucky to not lose her

The latter actually uncertain   
No one could be that lucky  
Not even the man with luck  
To good to be true  
To pretty to last

With that knowledge   
He started to take advantage   
Of what life gave him  
And he love her, with kindness   
With passion

Destiny came  
In a very unusual way  
Two shots were fired  
And his luck went away


End file.
